ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Warrior's Path
Testimonials and Strategies * It seems to be impossible to prevent him from using Meikyo Shisui by hitting him fast and hard. You need to find a way of defeating him after he uses it by continuing to damage him without letting him land his weapon skills. * For maximum effect, try to do as much damage as you can before Tenzen eats his Shogun Rice Ball, using your own Skillchains and offensive two-hour abilities (Astral Flow, Manafont, Chainspell, Eagle Eye Shot, etc.). ** On the other hand, it's also good to save some burst damage for when he uses Meikyo Shisui so that you can finish him before he is able to use all 4 Weapon Skills. * Dispel any buffs cast on Tenzen. * You don't have a time limit like you did with Snoll Tzar, so you don't need to rush. But still try to do as much damage as you can while keeping everyone alive. * If Tenzen uses Meikyo Shisui, Bind/Shadowbind him and run out of range to delay his Skillchain for as long as possible. * Ignore the Chebukkis; they can't be harmed. * Spread out to avoid possible AOE damage. * This BC, similar to other maximum spike damage BCs like Maat and Snoll Tzar, is very well suited for WAR since a well-equipped WAR will do 3,000-5,000 damage, depending on duration of fight, even while taking most hits into shadows. A party with 3+ WARs will win this BC near instantly (same for a full SMN party). * A Samurai, using the standard 5 WS 2HR combo, has been recorded to do 7.1k damage to Tenzen with Soul Voice and double Minuet. Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation) > Tachi: Kasha (Light) > Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation) took Tenzen to roughly 40-45% HP left. * Samurai/Ranger is a very useful set up for this battle, Tenzen's Evasion seems to be rather low, making it easy to land Sidewinder on him consistently for 900-1,500 damage per hit. * Tenzen is zergable. A party of DRG DRG DRG MNK MNK RDM defeated him very swiftly using two-hour abilities and sufficient preliminary buffing / use of Meditate. With a BRD or a COR in the place of one of the DDs, defeating Tenzen becomes even easier. * Duo'd as 90BST/DNC & 90BLU/NIN {Too Weak} --L3m0n4d3 18:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) *Solo (with 4 Trusts) as 81RDM/WHM. First attempt failed as he got off his skillchain at 37% health, but on second attempt Trusts managed to skillchain and kill him after he 1HR'd. If you can't zerg him and you're relying on Trusts, wait til higher level or else it's entirely luck-based. Went in and the plan was to on Solo 90Sam/Nin. (Answered a shout for help) Idea was to Zerg him fast with a 5 hit darkness skillchain and see what he had left (meditate ready, Icarus wing for remaining health). Meditated to 200 tp. Went in and screwed up the Sekkanoki, (miss macro) Built Tp back to 200 (Quikly). Tachi: Yak, Kasha, Yak, Kasha, Gekko . Left him with about 1%. He never got his two hour off. Only ws'd me 1 time. Still destroyed him. If things would have went smoother on my macro's would have overkilled him with a 6 hit self skillchain. Was pretty rusty on my Sam so went for the sure thing 5 hit. I'd like to do the fight again. Macro in some gear changes, and do it propper. Still, my 5 hit took between 75 - 80% of his health. (lvl90 tp bonus+100 GK. Good Gear) >>> Stormcroww.Odin May 16, 2011 * Easy duo 95BLU/RDM and 86SAM/WAR. Tenzen's Skillchains Here are the skillchains Tenzen did on us during my two unsuccessful attempts today: ;1st run: *Torimai -> Kazakiri (Distortion) -> Tsukikage (Cosmic Elucidation) ;2nd run: *Yukiarashi -> Tsukioboro (Fragmentation) -- PLD dies, no Elucidation *Hanaikusa -> Torimai (Transfixion) -- MNK dies, no Elucidation *Kazakiri -> Tsukikage (Cosmic Elucidation) -- 2-step Cosmic Elucidation... --Valyana 21:22, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) :*Confirmed that Cosmic Elucidation can occur as long as he lands Amatsu: Tsukikage. I had shadows block all his attacks except that 1 WS and he still performed the Cosmic Elucidation *Parsed to have around 17300 hp. Which means you have to do around 13k damage for Tenzen to give in. ---- Hmm, at least we know some names. It's probably going to take many, many people running experiments to finally figure out what's required to trigger Cosmic Elucidation in the first place. It may be that all earlier WSes are red herrings and Tsukikage is the actual "trigger," representing the final WS that causes CE by design. I'd think that'd be a really cheap move on SE's part, though; if possible, I want to hold out hope that the combination is at least a little plausible for player use, even if it isn't designed to be used by players yet. Did you catch which WSes were GK and which were Bow? --Maledict 22:13, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- ...Never mind, didn't need to make this entry. --Maledict 22:48, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- No, I didn't see which WSes were which, no. I notice that on the second run the three WSes leading up to CE were the same, even though Torimai > Kazakiri didn't chain. He never used Tsukikage on us except to close CE. Another odd thing: On our first run, time from aggro to Meikyo Shisui was 1m53, and he never ate the rice ball. On the second run, time from aggro to Meikyo Shisui was 1m26. He then ate the rice ball at 1m46, and did a second Meikyo Shisui at 1m53. That's almost a 30 second difference in first usage time between the two runs, and we engaged much faster on the second run. Mysterious. --Valyana 21:35, 24 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- My third (and successful) run was with a different group. On that run, Tenzen used Meikyo Shisui at 0:46, killed the MNK with one WS, then the NIN blinked two attacks. He ate the rice ball at 1:04, WSed on the SAM, used Meikyo Shisui again at 1:15 and then gave up without doing any more WS. Perhaps it's based on damage done, not time elapsed...On my second and third runs, he used Meikyo Shisui the first time after about 7k damage. But on my first run it was more like 11k. Puzzling. --Valyana 13:06, 29 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- I went again to help my first party and won on a dry run with no slept TP, no icarus wings and only one 2hr used, Benediction (to recover from Waterga III). He ate the rice ball at 1m29, used Meikyo Shisui at 3m41 after 11k damage, used two WS, both blinked by the MNK/NIN (the second one took two shadows), and gave up at 3m54 after 12k damage. This doesn't make things any clearer... --Valyana 13:28, 4 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- Surely it's not just random whether he uses Tsukikage or not. My experience: *1st run: Meikyo Shisui, Hanaikusa (kill), Torimai, Kazakiri (Distortion), Tsukikage (kill, CE) *2nd run: Meikyo Shisui, Yukiarashi, Tsukioboro (Frag, kill), blink, Tsukioboro ** Meikyo Shisui, Hanaikusa, Torimai (kill), Kazakiri, Tsukikage (kill, CE) *3rd run: Meikyo Shisui, Yukiarashi, blink, blink, Hanaikusa ** Meikyo Shisui, win *4th run: Meikyo Shisui, blink, blink (2 shadows), win Perhaps if the 3rd WS connects and the target lives, he uses Tsukikage, otherwise he doesn't? --Valyana 00:17, 17 July 2006 (EDT) *5th run: Meikyo Shisui, Hanaikusa (Fusion), Torimai, Kazakiri (Distortion), Tsukikage (kill), win -- he gave up before CE went off *6th run: Meikyo Shisui, Yukiarashi, blink, blink, blink **Meikyo Shisui, blink blink (2 shadows), Kazakiri, Tsukikage (kill), win -- again defeated right before CE. It seems that he has two Meikyo Shisui patterns, but I don't yet know what comes after Yukiarashi -> Tsukioboro. --Valyana 00:33, 2 October 2006 (EDT) Immune to Frost Breath? I just completed this mission last night. Set up was BLU (me), BLU, BLM, BLM, PLD, and a melee DD. I decided to try a strategy with the other BLU, we decided we'd both amplification for magic attack bonus, and we'd both start the battle with frost breath. A similar strategy works for Raubahn, the BLU G5, so we figured we'd try it here. Unfortunately, Frost Breath did 0 damage against him, even with both of us using Amplification. He must be immune to breath attacks. Though we still won while we messed up a bit in our preparation. Sabishii 14:24, 17 March 2007 (EDT) It might be that he's immune to things that deal damage based on a different formula than the standard magic or melee damage. I tried fighting him earlier and noticed he took no damage from a fully charge chi blast. If this is the case, it'd also mean other breaths wouldn't work, along with Souleater. --Urth 02:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) rdm/drk i went rdm/drk to this fight and tried the chainspell stun techinque. my first couple stuns worked fine then my next 4 were resisted at which point i started healing pt members. rdm/drk is not as effective here as it could be.--Trapp 15:13, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Were you wearing all your Dark Magic Skill gear and Thunder Staff? --Charitwo 15:13, 9 May 2007 (CDT) i was wearing crimson hands and Jupiter's Staff. i think that he has some sort of magic sheild as before that run i went in solo assuming i could run away, when i couldnt, i cast blizzard 3 on him which was completely resisted. i then cast thunder 3 and it did about 650 dmg. maybe SE dosent want this guy manaburned? --Trapp 12:12, 10 May 2007 (CDT) I personally have done the BC 5 times, 3 times as RDM/DRK and twice as BLM, I haven't encountered the resistance you're mentioning. On RDM I wear all my Dark Magic(Dark Torque, Crimson Finger Gauntlets, Wizard's Tonban, and Merciful Cape) and Jupiter's Staff and on Black Mage i go full out MAB and never had any problems. I haven't actually done him in a while, maybe he was patched. If I encounter something different next time, I'll be sure to note it. If you are still attempting, try it on Darksday using Anrin Obi if you have it, see if that helps any, and of course more Dark Magic equips as you see fit. --Charitwo 12:21, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Though Stun is Dark magic, it is lightning element, and thus it would be better to wear a Rairin Obi and go on Lightningday.Xaquel 21:36, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Information not correct I did Tenzen, though I had too much faith in the wiki info on the page. Even if it was off by a bit we would have made it on the first attempt, but it was way by about 50%. Tenzen's damage was way more than stated on the page and our damage against Tenzen was about three quarter, if not half, less that stated. Perhaps this info should be removed to prevent further confusion as the information is unreliable? If a few examples has to be made: "making it easy to land Sidewinder on him consistently for 900-1,500 damage per hit." With attack food, attack gear and berserk, I barely did 600 Slug Shots with a Hellfire and silver bullets, not even 400 after it used it's riceball Amatsu: Yukiarashi (Tachi: Yukikaze, ~400 + Blind), it did 800+ to our samurai, the other WSs did 400-600 The taru triplets acted more frequently than "about every 20 seconds" edit: forgot tag :P Radiënt 00:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC) 3 BLM, 1 RDM = win We went in as 3 BLM's (sub RDM, one was sub WHM (me)) and 1 RDM/BLM and easily took him out. He even had his rice ball up half way through. We all buffed up max, pie, etc, RDM using everything he could on us (protect and shell, etc) We then all started with ga spells... in which Trapp stated above, he DID resist the RDM's Thundaga at first. He didnt seem to resist again the whole fight. All of us are full merited on ice and thunder potency, so most of us went with those spells... we ran in to the opposite corners, spread out a bit, and just went crazy on him. Only one BLM died with the rice ball up, as Tenzen used Oisoya on him. Only the RDM 2HR'd also. I went to 2HR at the end, but it was already over. Just figured I'd throw this out there, because we've yet to have a lose with this set up, or even with 4 BLM's on it. If you want you can throw someone in for extra cures so the BLM's can focus completely on nuking (which you should anyways). and let peoples HP stay up. We all get kinda low in HP but still win. BLM's should not move after they make their positions. Seriously, just take the hits and nuke nuke nuke... he wont even get to CE. --Rinielenika 13:26, 24 October 2008 (UTC) SAM/WAR SAM/WAR NIN/WAR BLM/WHM WHM/SCH RDM/BLM Fairly easy with two Samurai as long as you're willing to use Meikyo Shisui. Both Samurai meditated to 200%; Ninja engages, though he wasn't too concerned with keeping hate since the samurai would be pulling it off him no matter what. Samurai opened with Sekkanoki, two WSes, then Meikyo Shisui for three more; second samurai followed suit, then the Red Mage and Black Mage used their biggest nukes to finish him off. Tenzen used Meikyo Shisui himself, but Third Eye blocked his first weaponskill and Utsusemi ate his second, shortly before he died, so we were in no danger of Cosmic Elucidation. White Mage mainly served to haste the front-line jobs, keep the samurai up and erase any enfeebling effects the Chebukkis caused. Midgardsormr.Chairman 15:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Testimonial moved from main page * This Mission is also beatable by 2 skilled War/Sam and 1 Sam/Nin. Enter the Battlefield and Meditate to 300% tp and wait for the recast on Meditate to reach 0:00. Have the Warriors use Mighty Strikes and the Samurai use Meikyo Shisui. Warrior's use Warrior's Charge Steel Cyclone for their first weapon skill, Then Meditate. Use Raging Rush > Icarus Wing > Raging Rush. All the while the Samurai was spamming Tachi: Gekko. Meds nedded: Icarus Wing, no time for Hi-Potions, and a Reraise Gorget or Reraise Earring for when you fail miserably. This strategy was used by Zonnashi, Fishfoe, and Thunderhawk and took 3 tries to complete successfully. Thunderhawk~ (Cerberus) 12:14 am(MTN). Assistance as the article is currently written, it states that both you can not assist if you are not currently on this mission and that also you can not assist if you have previously completed this mission. Is this a typo, improper grammar, or can you actually never help anyone else fight ever again after you beat it the first time as of the most recent update? I just helped ls members with this fight today. I have completed the mission in the past and was still able to enter without any problems. We also had multiple 77-78s in the party that were NOT capped at 75. --Ifthennow 20:10, 26 June 2010 (PDT) I have also confirmed and have screenshots of being above 75 and in the battlefield, it is not capped at 75. I will now change the main page to reflect this as well as correct the grammar. --Dvorakk 18:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Level 80 Duo SAM/WAR SAM/WAR We we able to defeat Tenzen with only 1 2 hour. We buffed up, full TP and had med CD up. We went in with third eye up. SAM w/o 2 hour did: Sekk > yuki > seng > med > gekko I followed with a 300 TP kasha **at this point tenzens life was at 50%** other sam did Yukki, I two houred and gekko'ed and kasha'ed **At this point, I had all hate from tenzen and he shortly killed me** other sam was able to finish tenzen off with another Gekko This fight was really easy, it can be done with 2 SAMs. Gear wise we were average. If we both had 2 hours, it would have been so simple. Level 80 Trio RDM/WHM - BST/SCH - BST/DNC Edit: RDM was actually lvl 75 Although this setup failed first time, it was due to a lack of RR. Fight was pretty easy, both BSTs used Nursery Nazuna. Fight was going well untill RDM pulled hate away by supernuking Tenzen... died shortly after with no RR. Got Tenzen to less than 15% health but couldn't deal finishing blow in time for Skill Chain. Easilly would have won all that was needed was RDM to raise and nuke... easy^^ SOLO 85 SAM/PLD Successful solo attempt 85SAM/42PLD. Entered Battlefield used red curry bun, meditate to 300 and waited for timer. Casted protect and shell II during med downtime. Used full WS gear around +70STR for the entire fight, no need to switch back to tp gear. Used Hagun instead of Keit+1. Seigan + third eye up, sekka and engage. Yuki(660) > seng > Gekko(1445) > frag(936) > sentinel > Meikyo Shisui > Kasha(1210) > Light(2249)> Blade Bash > Yuki(1314) > med > Gekko(841)> frag(598) > TE if needed > TP wing > Kasha(1183) > Light(1915). 6 ws 12351 DMG, My med macro failed to go off so I missed it but it wasnt needed as the second light sc closed the fight so tp wing is not needed but provides a good safety net. Brought Vile +1 but was not needed as I finished the fight HP 902/1567. Good luck to anyone that tries this out hope it helps. -Obliterate Diabolos Server Solo 90 Bst/nin Soloed as bst using 2 Nursery Nazuna and 2 rewards, no special gear was used but saved 300% tp for smash axe to disrupt his last group of skillchains stopping him from doing Cosmic Elucidation - ravenblade ramuh server Duo 90 SAM/NIN + 90 RDM/BLM 1/2 on this fight using the following strategy. RDM had nuke gear and SAM had acc and atk gear, mostly atk. Buffed up at start, ate sushi and meditated to 140% TP (using SAM AF1 head) as well as passing TP to RDM with Shikikoyo. The aim was to avoid Tenzens Ranged WS as much as possible as it ignores RDM nukes and cured SAM a little but this was a zerg strategy. Regular attacks till tenzen is about 75% HP, Seigan Utsusemi tanked most of it. Then we switched to zerg the rest of HP. Used 2x light skillchain from RDM savage blade > Sam sekkinoki tachi: kasha then Sam konzen-ittai > Tachi: kasha. Both lights were magic burst by RDM. Shadows recasted followed by SAM 2hr for Light Skillchain as well as meditate durung 2hr for another WS. Sam promptly died to Tenzen's Skill chain but RDM finished it him off with nukes. Aikou and Hanjie - Valefor SOLO 90 SAM/45 NIN Ran with mediocre WS set, Red Curry Bun + Hasso for +85 STR. Took him down on my third try. After initial prep, the actual engagement -> Tenzen giving up took 19 seconds. Zoned in, ate food and Meditate up to 300% and waited for it to be off cooldown (Wasn't necessary). Popped Utsu: Ni, Hasso, Sekkanoki and went in. Tachi: Yukikaze > Sengikori > Tachi: Gekko = (Fragmentation) -> Meikyo Shisui -> Tachi: Kasha = (Light). Took him to roughly 35%. Two more Tachi: Kasha finished the fight. Last shadow went down as he sheathed his Great Katana, so took no damage. Was using Kikugosaku...Like others have said, {Too Weak} >>>Goddessofwar.Phoenix August 18th, 2011 Unsuccessful PUP/WAR 99 solo Subjob choice was entirely for the use of offensive CDs for 2nd WS after an Icarus Wing. Went in, Slept to 100% TP, got my Auto to give me Haste, Protect V, Shell V, Phalanx, Stoneskin in-between sleep potions. So I was fully buffed with 100% TP to start the fight, had my Auto gain initial hate (Stormwaker) to take magic damage from the Tarus. The fight wasn't too awful, tried to kite during his Skillchains to give my Auto time to Cure IV me, survived the entire thing until he used that "final" WS that just...well, the WS (Tsukikage) did 443 dmg, got a cure IV right before it, so didn't die, but then the 993 dmg Cosmic Elucidation got me. Even with full buffs, 100% TP to start, and an Icarus Wing, and WAR sub for max dd, I still couldn't do enough dmg fast enough to avoid his "end-the-fight" WSs. Definitely need a partner. And no, I don't believe using a ranged and melee capped Sharpshot (which my Pup isn't capped on) or a Magic Capped (which I am) Spiritreaver for extra dmg would have helped. I could be wrong...maybe even without all the buffs my other Auto's can give, the extra dmg from one of those could help push the fight to a win in time. I believe I was damn close to beating him. If 15% is indeed the threshold needed, I believe I was close to 20%, maybe less. 99 BST/DNC Solo Extremely easy solo. Nothing too special in equipment besides 2 lvl 90 pet pdt axes, though could probably be done without em. Pulled out Faithful Falcorr and sent him in first to Tenzen. I helped out in attacking Tenzen with Falcorr, snarling whenever I could so Tenzen wouldn't turn to me. Tenzen tried to do his scs around the 25% mark, but kept tp around to smash axe him since violent flourish doesn't work on him apparently. He didn't have much time to try out scs before he gave up. Didn't use a single reward on falcorr the entire fight. 1/1 on this way over-hyped boss even today. Nyupipi - Phoenix 9/5/2012 I used 99BST/DNC 4/5 +1 empyrean armor tonatiuh axe/richardet's +1 axe Ruinator 5/5 used 1 Poison Potion to cope with Sleepga, FaithfulFalcor, 1 Theta biscuit when needed(did not equip reward gear) Familiar/Run Wild/Spur/Fantod He skillchained Light on pet before I needed to use reward then pulled out Bow. I did not attempt to stun any WS lesser equipped BST: I suggest TP wing BST without Ruinator: Stun his WS with Violent Flourish/Smash Axe Everyone: I suggest Poison Potion. Helvegr - Lakshmi 6/22/2013 99 MNK/DNC Solo Not really solo'ing. I was getting my dualbox sea access (WHM80), but the whole time, she's just been a sitting duck and eventually died, no cure on me at all. Moderately easy solo. Full Empy +2 gears, Brown Belt, Destroyers. Boosted several times while my dualbox goes thru the CS. As soon as dualbox is out of CS, Protectra & Shellra IV, RR3 herself and sat for MP recovery. I Chi-Blasted Tenzen and run towards him along with the Chi. Maybe Tenzen and I are too far away from the tarus, they got nothing else better to do and started attacking my dualbox to which I simply pay no attention to. Dualbox died shortly mostly from taru's attack + 1 RA from Tenzen. When engaged with Tenzen, Haste Samba + Focus + Dodge + Impetus + Perfect Counter and just kept on hitting Tenzen. His normal attacks dealt 70-80dmg on me and scored only 5 times + 1 crit hit of 120. Shijin Spiral did 1350. Then came the Oisoya which did 971 to me. Curing Waltz III recovered 340. Popped Hundred Fists, as he did Meikyo Shisui and a Hanaikusa (353), created a Fusion of 160 dmg, and scored his last attack on me as a regular hit of 78. Curing Waltz III for another 337 and then he gave up. Compared to the time when I did it with my friends back @ 75, this was a breeze. Neither Tenzen or I ate anything throughout the fight. Kasper - Cerberus 12/28/2012 :* Total Dmg Dealt: 13266. Total Dmg Received: 2072 (main) 874 (dualbox) :* If I wasn't misled by the main page that tarus would attack only the person with hate on Tenzen and buffed my dualbox properly and set proper self heal macros, she would have lived. I've added a on the main page on this particular advise. :* side note, the RR my dualbox had was erased when she's done with the CS. I had to switched to WHM to go raise her and then I got kicked by a shark :P 80 DNC/WAR Used Trion, Qultada, Rainemard, Shantotto II, and Yoran. One WS took 1/2 - 2/3 off his health and finished him. Fairly easy.